The present invention relates to a wave power plant for extracting power from the wave movement of a water surface area, the wave power plant being of a type specially suitable for off-shore locations. The invention further relates to a wave energy plant having a plurality of rotors, and which is a floating structure mooring from a single point such as a buoy or the like, such that the wave power plant adjusts to the wave direction.